


Not Valentine's Day

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Emergency Babysitters [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock Holmes arrives on Victor Trevor's doorstep, holding two cake tins there has to be a story behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).



> For Impishtubist, to thank her for her help with fic wrangling. She wanted Valentine's Sherlock/Victor, but events conspired against me.

Victor Trevor heard his doorbell ring and went to open the door.  He found Sherlock Holmes standing outside, holding two cake tins, the first of which was shoved into his hands as soon as the door was open for enough for it.

“These are for you,” Sherlock said.

Victor took the tin. 

“Are you coming in?” he asked.

Sherlock walked into the living room and sat on the settee, placing the second tin beside him.

“I thought you might have come round last night,” Victor said, as he opened the tin.  “Oh, these are lovely.”  The tin contained heart-shaped biscuits covered in pale pink icing, with a cherry in the middle.

“Mrs Hudson made them for me to give to you.  Things got a bit difficult last night.”

“Oh!”  Victor looked more closely at Sherlock and saw he had a cut on his forehead and what looked like it might have been a black eye.  “What happened?  Are you okay?”

“Nothing serious.  I heard a crash from Mrs Hudson’s flat late yesterday afternoon.  I went down to see if she was alright, which she was, but one of her kitchen shelves had fallen down.  I tried to put it back up, but in the process disturbed the bracket that was holding the shelf above, causing that shelf to fall too and I was attacked by a large saucepan on its descent.”

Sherlock glared at Victor who was trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face.

“Don’t laugh!  It was quite painful.  Anyway, it became apparent that I wasn’t going to fix it by myself, so I had to phone Lestrade to give me a hand.  Once the shelves were back in place and Lestrade had insisted on reinforcing the other two shelves Mrs Hudson offered to cook us dinner, unless we had somewhere better to go.  Lestrade obviously didn’t and I couldn’t think of anything I was supposed to be doing, so we stayed.  Lestrade dashed out and came back with some flowers, which seemed a bit extreme, but Mrs Hudson appreciated them.  I know it wasn’t her birthday, because John texts me every day for a week beforehand to remind me.”

At this point Victor looked a bit disappointed, but Sherlock couldn’t work out why.  He continued his narrative.

“Mrs Hudson said that she was sorry I wasn’t seeing you that evening, but that she’d make some biscuits for me to give you next time I did.  And when she brought them up to me this morning she told me they wouldn’t keep, so I should bring them round straightaway.”

Victor was starting to smile.  “What about the other tin?”

“Right.  She asked me whether you preferred chocolate cake or fruit cake and since I said I didn’t know she made one of each.”

Sherlock handed over the second tin, which Victor accepted.

“You do realise that next time you have a problem like Mrs Hudson’s shelves you can phone me for help.”

“I wasn’t sure whether you’d mind being asked to help.”

“You help me when I’m drafted in to babysit.  Mrs Hudson’s shelves cannot cause more problems than looking after Jasmine and Holly, so of course I’d be happy to help.”

Victor moved across to sit next to Sherlock, in the space recently vacated by the cake tin.

“Happy not Valentine’s Day, Sherlock,” he said, kissing him.


End file.
